Mourir pour renaître
by Kyralya
Summary: Suite de Aimer, vivre, survivre et mourir. même si on peut lire ces deux petites histoires séparemment. Si la première était une deathfic et POV d'Heero, celleci est une happyendfic et POV de Duo. Spécialement faite pour toi Calliclès !


**Titre :** Mourir pour renaître.

**Auteur :** Kyralya

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... et oui, on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie !

**Genre :** "Rattrapage in-extremis de situation" ou "comment tourner une deathfic en happy-end" même si on peut lire les deux histoires séparemment.

**Résumé :** Petite suite à "Aimer, vivre, survivre et mourir." parce qu'il est insupportable de savoir un amour gâché par manque de sincérité.

_**Spéciale dédicace à ma gamma :**_

Pour toi Calliclès, parce que tu me l'as demandé et parce que ton amitié me tient à cœur. Petit Heero à ta manière, laisse tes ami(e)s de Duo te sociabiliser et te révéler la nature des sentiments. Même si l'arc-en-ciel du bonheur n'est qu'une illusion d'optique, il n'en est pas moins composé de pluie et de soleil. Que tu permettes toujours à mon amitié d'en sécher les pleurs et d'en faire briller les rires.

* * *

**Mourir pour renaître.**

Je me souviens du jour où je t'ai perdu. Le doux soleil matinal venait caresser mon visage à travers les lourds rideaux. Il les avait pourtant soigneusement tirés hier soir avant de s'allonger à côté de moi. Comment pouvait-il étaler ses rayons de lumière sur mes paupières endormies ? Bizarrement, comme s'il ne s'adressait qu'à moi, il n'éclairait que moi, il ne semblait pas vouloir éveiller l'autre corps recroquevillé sous les couvertures. On dit que rien n'arrive par hasard, que tout a une signification, un sens et un but. Un jour, tu m'as dit dans un souffle que les anges descendaient parfois sur Terre pour illuminer les chemins trop obscurs aux yeux qui ne les voient pas. Je pense qu'un ange est descendu cette nuit. Il est descendu parce qu'il n'était pas permis que tu partes comme cela. Parce qu'il ne t'étais pas permis de me laisser comme ça. Lentement, je me suis glissé hors du lit, doucement, pour ne pas l'éveiller. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi alors que d'habitude je prenais un malin plaisir à le tirer de son sommeil ? Pourquoi cette fois-là je ne l'ai pas fait ? Pourquoi ? ... Pour toi. Oui, ce jour-là, tous mes gestes me tendaient vers toi, tous mes gestes me rappelaient que tu étais là. J'ai refermé la porte derrière moi avec cette précaution qu'on a quand on sort d'une chambre de bébé, mes pas s'étouffaient dans le mœlleux de l'épais tapis du couloir. Je m'apprêtais à m'asseoir sur la rambarde de l'escalier pour le descendre quand mon regard s'est posé sur ta porte. Fermée, comme toujours. Tu fermes toujours toutes les portes, tu n'aimes pas qu'on puisse voir à travers une pièce sans y être invité... Tout comme pour ton cœur. Mais, ce jour-là, tu voulais que j'y force l'entrée, la lumière filtrant au bas de la porte et se répandant sur le sol en était la preuve. Je me suis approché à pas de loup de ta chambre. Tout était si calme, même les oiseaux ne chantaient pas dans le jardin, le monde semblait être en suspend, retenant son souffle comme à l'approche d'un grand événement. Mes doigts ont effleuré la poignée glacée, hésitants. Pourquoi ce sentiment de peur vient-il m'étreindre le cœur ? Qu'y a-t-il derrière cette porte que je puisse tant redouter ? Ma main s'appuie, fermement. Le battant de ta porte s'échappe de ma main, s'ouvrant d'elle-même sur l'immensité de ta chambre. Le soleil semble régner en maître dans cet espace confiné. Il joue aves les ombres qui se réfugient dans quelques recoins. Ton lit est comme entouré d'une aura de lumière dansante, les fines particules de poussière en suspension lui donnent des reflets changeants. Une de ces visions qui paraît irréelle de beauté. Et au milieu de ce lit, sanctuaire de notre amour passé, toi. Tu es à genoux, face à la fenêtre grande ouverte sur la lumière chaude qui semble te bercer. Tes bras reposent le long de ton corps, tu paraîs si bien. Alors que tu tournes la tête vers moi, je le sens, là, tout au fond de moi. Je comprends, je te comprends. Toute cette quiétude n'est pas naturelle, elle n'est en rien apaisante. La douleur prend parfois une forme délicate mais c'est pour mieux attiser son feu dans les âmes. Ton sourire si calme me déchire, ton visage si serein me ramène durement à la réalité, celle dont tu as décidé de ne plus faire parti. Ton corps s'effondre sur le matelas devenu rouge. Rouge de ton sang qui s'écoule paisiblement de tes poignets mutilés. Je m'approche de toi, de ce corps vide. Je ne veux plus comprendre ce qu'il vient d'arriver. Mon doigt vient carresser le drap qui t'entoure. Je le regarde attentivement, comme pour effacer la couleur carmine qui s'y étale. Il faut que je me fasse une raison, le sang sur ce doigt ne disparaîtra pas rien qu'en le fixant. Je me hisse à tes côtés, continuant à ignorer le sang qui vient tâcher mon corps, je m'allonge en me lovant tout contre toi, comme avant. Le bras le long de ta poitrine, la tête dans ce creux que forme ton cou. Ton odeur m'envahit, réveillant en moi le manque. Manque de toi, de ta peau, de ton amour. Les larmes viennent s'ajouter à ton sang, nous mêlant une dernière fois ensemble.

Je me souviens de ce jour où tu es mort. La douleur ne semblait pas vouloir éclater hors de mon corps. Rien ne bougeait, le silence s'était imposé entre nous, définitivement. Je ne le voulais pas, ce n'était pas ça que je désirais. Bien sûr, je n'aurais pas dû. Je n'avais pas compris que dans ton indifférence, tu m'aimais. J'ai voulu exorciser ces démons qui régnaient en toi, je n'ai fait que te pousser à les suivre. Une main se pose délicatement sur mon épaule, elle a cette chaleur de la compréhension et de l'amitié. Je n'ai pas besoin de me détourner de toi pour savoir que c'est Quatre. Sa main insiste, elle se fait plus forte, m'éloignant de ton corps. Il finit par m'arracher à notre étreinte et s'empare de mon corps qui s'effondre de douleur. Il me parle mais je ne l'entends pas, je n'entends plus que toi, tout ce que tu m'as dit et que je n'avais jamais su décoder avant. Tu savais m'aimer, je ne le voyais pas. Des ombres blanches accourent dans la pièce et s'agglutinent autour de toi tels des vautours. Il est hors de question qu'on t'emmène. Je rejette Quatre loin de moi avant de me ruer sur eux. Ils ne te toucheront pas, tu es trop pur pour que je les laisse te souiller. Mais Quatre, aidé de Trowa, m'éloigne encore de toi. Je ne saurais jamais te protéger comme tu l'as fait pour moi. Je ne suis pas de taille, je ne l'ai jamais été. Je n'ai pas su te garder, je t'ai provoqué en sortant avec Wufei et je n'ai fait qu'entraîner ta mort. Mais si seulement tu savais, si j'avais eu l'honnêteté de te dire qu'avec lui, ce n'était pas comme avec toi. Si tu savais... si tu avais su... que c'était uniquement pour que tu me reviennes, pour que tu laisses éclater ton amour aux yeux de tous. Personne n'a su te le dire parce que c'était à moi de te le dire. Jamais je n'aurais dû demander à Wufei de m'aider à te rendre jaloux. Je n'ai pas vu que tu ne m'avais jamais quitté et pourtant je voulais que tu me reviennes... Mais d'où ? Il est trop tard maintenant. Trop tard pour te hurler l'amour qu'il y a en moi pour toi. Trop tard, ton âme s'est déjà envolée et ton corps vient de m'être retiré. Nous ne serons plus jamais ensemble.

Je me souviens de ce jour où tu m'es revenu. On m'a traîné dans cet hôpital où tu avais été emmené, on m'a perdu dans des couloirs aseptisés. La chaleur semblait ignorer ce paradis blanc où les gens se meurent en silence. Les portes closes défilaient devant mes yeux sans que rien ne puisse les arrêter. J'aurais voulu en ouvrir une, ne serait-ce que pour confirmer cet espoir fou que derrière régnait la vie, dans toute sa splendeur, avec ses couleurs et ses éclats de rire. Et lorsqu'il fallut que j'ouvre celle qui me cachait l'endroit où tu reposais, je n'ai pas pu. Je ne voulais pas détruire cette faible étincelle qu'était mon rêve. Pas celle-là, pas la tienne. Derrière cette porte, il n'y a que mort et désolation, abîme où mon amour s'écrasera. J'ai supplié, imploré qu'on me laisse tranquille, qu'on m'épargne cette souffrance. Mais il y a des choses qu'on ne peut éviter et cette porte s'est ouverte. On dit que les rêves sont faits pour rester des rêves, on dit qu'y croire fait courir l'être à sa perte. On ne dit pas que des choses vraies... Tu te tenais là, dans l'embrasure de la porte, les mains appuyées sur le montant en bois blanc. Tes mains ne portaient plus les traces de ton sang, elles étaient enfermées dans des bandages serrés dont on comprenait qu'ils retenaient la vie dans ton corps. Tu as tendu le bras pour m'accueillir contre toi, pour y réfugier mon cœur et mon âme. On te qualifie de Perfect Soldier, on te dit sans sentiments mais en réalité, tu es le seul à en connaître le véritable langage. Car c'est à ce moment précis que j'ai compris que l'amour s'exprime mieux dans un silence que par des mots. Nous resterons toujours ensemble.

"Il y aura toujours plus de mots d'amour dans un silence que couchés sur du papier."

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que mon "rattrapage" n'est pas trop maladroit et que ça vous aura plu (surtout à toi Calliclès). Pour la petite citation "Il y aura toujours plus de mots d'amour dans un silence que couchés sur du papier", sachez qu'elle est de moi. Si je l'ai mise entre guillemets, c'est parce que je l'ai écrite avant cette fic et dans un autre contexte (même si celui-ci s'y prête très bien).

En vous souhaitant tout l'amour dont chaque être est capable.

Kyralya


End file.
